


Madraí Maithe Dul Fiáin le Chéile

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen
Language: Gaeilge
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: "Conriocht, " a deir Finch le glór lag, ag stopadh go tobann. An mac tíre an-eolach atá suite thar an tolg osclaíonn scoilteanna súil amháin, féachann sé suas agus síos air, agus caochann a súil. "Bhuel, is é seo an rud deireanach a raibh súil agam a aimsiú."Nó, cúig huaire a bhí Reese mar an mac tíre, agus uair amháin a bhí an mac tíre Reese.





	Madraí Maithe Dul Fiáin le Chéile

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Dogs Together Go Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/350035) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

1\. _críoch_

"Conriocht, " a deir Finch le glór lag, ag stopadh go tobann. An mac tíre an-eolach atá suite thar an tolg osclaíonn scoilteanna súil amháin, féachann sé suas agus síos air, agus caochann a súil. "Bhuel, is é seo an rud deireanach a raibh súil agam a aimsiú."  


Huh. Aisteach. Níl sé gach lá ag filleadh abhaile (go maith, chuig an leabharlann dhustach a ghlaonn sé abhaile níos minice ná a mhalairt, ar aon nós) agus faigheann sé amach gur mac tíre an-mhór é a chomhpháirtí gnó.

Leagann Finch a chuid comhad agus bia na Síne síos go cúramach agus tógann sé as a chóta, ag gluaiseacht go mall agus go cúramach.  
  
Is mac tíre é Reese.

I ndáiríre, i siar, níor chóir go mbeadh ionadh ar bith air. Is cinnte nach mbogann Reese cosúil le duine agus go bhfuil cuid dá iompar… aisteach. Chuir Finch é sin in iúl don eachtra iomlán ar an gclaonadh inchinne de chuid CIA, ach ba cheart go bhféach sé níos dlúithe air.  


Chuir Finch grainc ina éadan, ag déanamh nóta chun é sin a dhéanamh. Ní dhéanfaidh iontas mar seo ach. Dá mbeadh a fhios aige, cheannaigh sé rud beag níos cairdiúla don mac tíre, ní lo mein glasraí.

"Fan," a deir sé go mall, ag dul thar a pháirtí cainíneach faoi láthair. "Níl sé fiú an ghealach iomlán."

Osclaíonn an mac tíre—a, tá sé fós Reese, díreach…níos doichte—súile, agus is cinnte gur bogásach é a léiriú.

Déanann Finch aoibh gháire beag air. "Is dócha go bhfuil tú speisialta, an tUasal Reese?"

Croith Reese-an-mac tíre a eireaball.  


"Ag dul ar ais am ar bith go luath?"  
  
Bíog Reese-an-mac tíre a chluasa.

"Mar sin is é sin, níl." Osna Finch, ag bualadh siar go dtí an tábla agus ag comhshó a chomhaid. Má tá Reese chun fanacht leis an mac tíre, is féidir leis ar a laghad a gcéad uimhir eile a chloisteáil. "Danny Walters, aois tríocha seacht," tosaíonn Finch, ag dul chun suí ar an tolg in aice lena chomhpháirtí clúmhach.

Drantaigh Reese go bog.

Coisc Finch. Is cinnte go mbreathnaíonn sé gan dochar, ag caoineadh go bog ag Finch. Tá sé socair, cluasa curtha suas, caircheach calma, fiacla i bhfolach. B'fhéidir gur shamhlaigh Finch díreach—?

Ach nuair a théann sé chun suí ar an tolg arís, fásann Reese arís, níos airde ná riamh.  
  
"I ndáiríre, an tUasal Reese," a deir Finch, beagán míshásta. "Níl aon ghá leis sin."

Tugann Reese dó Féach agus cuireann sé é ar shiúl ón tolg. Téann Finch níos gaire agus drantaigh sé arís. Déanann Finch ar ais agus stopann sé.

"Dúichíoch, i ndáiríre, an tUasal Reese? Really? Ní fiú sin do tholg."

Drantaigh an mac tíre, agus ciallaíonn sé go soiléir mo tholg. Ná déan teagmháil. Aimsigh do chuid féin.

Tá rudaí níos fearr le déanamh ag Finch a dhéanann argóint le mac tíre agus osna sé, ina shuí ag an mbord ina ionad.  
"Madra inscortha," arsa sé, agus ón tolg nua-éilithe téann muintir Finch ag caint leis an Reese ag gáire.


End file.
